shoot_fightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Interactive entities
This page will describe every item, bonus, object, NPC's that can be encountered in the battlefields. Asteroids ''' In asteroid level, they evolve in zero gravity, moving down from the top of the screen. There is 3 types of asteroids. The asteroids can be destroyed depending on their HP. They can be pushed a little by the normal bullet and moved aside by the mass gun. If they collide with each other, their direction and speed is changed. They can destroy the player ships if not avoided. * Found in : asteroid level Small Round asteroid : * HP : 200 * Collision Damage : 40 * Speed : low * Mass : low Small avoid asteroid * HP : 200 * Collision Damage : 40 * Speed : medium * Mass : low Medium ice asteroid * HP : 400 * Collision Damage : 80 * Speed : medium * Mass : high Big asteroid * HP : 800 * Collision Damage : 100 * Speed : low * Mass : very high '''Strategies : * The asteroids can be pushed by certain weapons, send them flying toward your enemy ! * The big ones are resistant. Use them as shield to charge up your weapon in peace ! * Be aware of the top of the screen, some loose asteroids can come out flying at high speed ! Patch notes V0.3 : * To do : ''' ** '''Lower HP asteroids *** Reasoning : The mass gun could easily play with asteroids, but the other weapons were not able to fight back. They had a hard time going through the wall of rocks and destroying an incoming asteroid on time was almost impossible. Now players armed with no mass gun can blast their way into the wall with ease and fight evenly against the mass gun. *** Data : (Small asteroid 40 -> 24) / (Ice asteroid 80 -> 48) / (Big asteroid 100->96). *** Reference : For small asteroids, It will allow 1 hit on rail gun, 3 hits on machine gun, 2 hits on shotgun, 1 hit on BFTM. For ice asteroid, 6 hits on machine gun, 3 hits on shotgun, 2 hits on railgun, 1 hit on BFTM. For big asteroid, 12 hits on machine gun, 6 hits on shotgun, 4 hit on railgun, 2 hits on BFTM. Droids ''' They fly in the arena and shoot in a fix interval. They rotate so their shots are not accurate. They still sometimes hit the players. The damage is low but high durability. Can be sent flying like the asteroids. '''Info : * Found in : asteroid level * HP : 800 * Collision Damage : 50 * Fire : red laser * Fire Damage : 20 * Rate of fire : 0.91 / 0.92 (match the music beat) * Speed : low * Mass : low * Activate after 4.3 seconds * Deactivate after 30 sec if not destroyed Mines ''' They act like asteroids. But on destruction, they emit a circular wave of 30 bullets. They can set a chain reaction while detonating among themselves. '''Info : * Found in : space fleet level * HP : 20 * Collision Damage : 50 * Fire on destruction : red laser * Fire Damage : 20 * Rate of fire : 0 * Speed : low * Mass : low * randomly generated around the arena Strategies : * The mines can be pushed by certain weapons, set them close to your enemy and fire them up ! * If you are ahead in HP, use the chain reaction to trap your enemy. You will take some damage, but so will he ! Patch notes V0.3 : * To do : Lower damage on hit (20 -> 15) Star-ships ''' In the space fleet arena, they come from behind player 1 and can be collided into. Don't come to close ! They move slowly from left to right. They are not aggressive but will damage you on collision. '''Info : * Found in : space fleet level * HP : 500 * Collision Damage : 1/tick * Fire : none * Speed : very low * Mass : heavy * Slowly rotate while moving Patch notes V0.3: * Making the rebound more realistic. Tech blocks A tech block is a cube or brick of made high technologies components. They are commonly used in space constructions. They can be found drifting in space lost from a destroyed building or cargo. They move slowly and have are almost indestructible. Their mass is also high so only massive weapon will move them. Info : * Found in : space fleet level * HP : 10 000 * Collision Damage : 100 * Fire : none * Speed : very low * Mass : heavy * sometimes slowly rotate while moving Strategies : * The tech blocks is a perfect hiding place due to their mass and durability. Use it to escape enemy fire ! * The laser machine gun can't move them much, but the shotgun can turn the tech blocks into deadly projectile ! * Be aware of the blocks rotation angle. As a defense, it can provide more cover on certain angles. As the attacker wait for the angle to be low as the protection will be thinner. Patch notes V0.3: * To test : Make the block lighter : Positive : Make pushing the block easier onto an enemy Negative : Less hiding space for players. Energy Orb : Health Orb : Upgrade Orb : Mirrors : Eggs : Cars : etc... Category:Entities Category:Item Category:Object Category:Asteroid Category:Interactive Category:Environment